Chaos Blades
by Astral Knight Albireo
Summary: Chaos... The power of both Light, and Dark. The Power to change worlds, and timelines. There are some people who can use this power, who want to make changes for the worse. It is up to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, along with 5 new heroes to stop them. Reuploade
1. Burning Heart of a Dragon

**Sora, Riku, Kairi… Those are three of the greatest video game heroes. From the famous game series, 'Kingdom Hearts,' these characters brought the famous faces from the North American cartoon company, 'Disney' into Japanese Gaming. People know all of this is just a game… None of its real, right? Well, what happens when fantasy enters our world? What happens when nine teens get visitors from another world? But only a few of them are good. Follow the journeys of; Andrew, Chevy, Rhiannon, Michaela, and Griffin, as they join, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, as they learn of a new element of the Heart… Chaos. But there are many people who wish for corruption of these people.**

_**Chaos Blades**_

**Prolouge Part One Burning Heart of the Dragon**

**Griffin's POV**

'_I hate my life…_' I thought as I jumped onto my bed, planting my face into my pillows, and my black pants, and brown shirt wrinkling as the rubbed on the fabric of the sheets. What? No, I'm not emo… I just think my life is boring… It's all the same. Mondays to Fridays, I just go to school, and get tormented. On Saturdays, and Sundays I just laze around in my bedroom… Sad… I know… Oh, how rude of me, my name is Griffin. I am a sad excuse for a human being, who has no life. The people in my school think my obsession with anime is creepy… Just because I can remember up to ten lines from any episode in any anime, I am considered an Otaku. Oh, by the way, an Otaku is a person who takes an interest way to far, like watching anime for 3 days without sleep.

Oh, sorry… I must have dosed off, seeing as a few hours past. I heard a knocking on the door in my bedroom. "Cmth hsm!" I yelled, in my pillow. Realizing that I had not pulled my head off the pillow, I corrected myself. "I mean come in!" The doorknob turned, and in came my mom.

"Heya Griffo!" She said childishly.

"Don't call me that!" I whined, crossing my arms, like I was annoyed. _WHICH I WAS!_

"Um, so, anyway, I was just going to go shopping. Is there anything that you need?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is… exercise. I'll go." I said dumbly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"No, I mean, are you sure you can leave the house? I thought you were planted in your bed."

"Funny." I said coldly, even more irritated by my mom.

"Alright, here is twenty dollars, and the list. And be careful sweetie!" she said sweetly, as she handed me two pieces of paper.

"Don't call me that!" I whined… again.

As I stepped through the door, I looked to see who was outside. Everyone was… And when you live in a small complex where everybody hates you… that can be a problem… So using my, 'Super Secret Stealth Moves,' I whisked around the people in secret. The shadows being my only defense against the prying eyes of my enemies, who would wish nothing less than broken bones on my part. Well, at least I would… IF I HAD ANY 'SUPER SECRET STEALTH MOVES!!!' Needless to say, I was found.

"Hey, look, it's Griffin. Had any good snails lately?" asked a random girl.

"Fuck you." I said, as I ran off to the store. '_Damn it! Why are people jerks? I'd give anything… To leave my life, go onto an adventure, and never come back._' I thought. These were the people who made me hate the world. In fact, this was most of the people in the world... idiots.

An hour later I exited the store, having the completed the store.

I was walking home, with the grocery bag in hand. The sun was setting on the horizon, and the moon hung in the sky, ever so gracefully. The darkness was creeping in on me, and my heart raced. I was afraid of the dark, for I never knew what was hiding in it. As I took my shortcut home, I saw a hobo, lying on the side of the railroad tracks but something was amiss. Near him, I saw… yellow beads approaching him. They looked familiar, as if I once played a game with them. Then I saw the train coming. As the light drew closer, I saw them… Those beads were not beads. They were eyes. Yellow eyes. Once the light shone on them, they jumped for the hobo, clawing and biting at his face, until he went limp. My eyes widened as I looked at what happened next… The hobo's body, was enveloped in a black mist, and a heart shaped light entered went into the eyes.

As the light from the light went to the eyes, I saw the culprit. A black head with two little antennas, with a tiny body, its arms were very small, and bent at the elbows very deeply, and it's legs were little stubs that went into tiny little feet. Recognizing the creatures from all my experiences from gaming, I recoiled in horror… "Heartless…" I muttered. Beings whose hearts were lost to the darkness. These pitiful creatures were the main enemies in the hit game, 'Kingdom Hearts.' They travel throughout the worlds, as they seek the bearer of the Keyblade, Sora. All the while, looking for the seven princesses that can open the door to darkness that is known as Kingdom Hearts.

They must have heard me, as they turned their heads, their yellow eyes gazing right at me. They jumped at me. I looked at them with fear in my eyes and only two words could escape my mouth… "BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!!!" **(A/N: What, you thought that serious style of writing would last? Remember, this is a humor fic!)** I swung the shopping bag wildly at the Heartless, in hope to hit them. But alas it went through them, causing them no harm. The train zipped by me, the wind blowing through my soft silky and manageable hair **(A/N: I know fanfics are supposed to be fictitious, but that was true!)**. I was left with two choices. I could pick choice 'A;' run into the train, and get run over, and die. Or choice 'B;' face the Heartless and risk getting myself devoured, and become a Heartless… and eventually die! Hmm… hard choices!

I took choice 'B.' I swung the bags, until I grabbed a nearby stick. I held the stick as if I was holding a blade, and I yelled to the Heartless with confidence. "DO YOUR WORST YOU BASTARDS!" They jumped at me once more. But no amount of confidence would prepare me for what was about to happen.

The Heartless stopped in mid air. I looked around to see what was happening. When I turned around, I saw that the train had stopped. I wanted to test something out, so I picked up a rock, and threw it. The moment I let go, it slowed down to a stop. I dropped the stick(even though it stopped right after I let go.) and grabbed my beautiful locks of hair. Then I yelled to the heavens, "What the hell is going on!?"

Suddenly, darkness grew around the area. And I was standing on a giant green octagonal stain glass floor, with a picture of Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, and Roxas, Sora's Nobody. "The Station of Calling." I muttered to myself. This is where Sora first started his journey. He had his first encounter with his Heartless here. As I remembered these things, the ground rumbled. Three pedestals arose from the ground, each one bearing a different weapon. The one on the left held a sword. The power of the warrior, the power to fell even the greatest foes. The middle one held a shield, with a mouse shape in the center. This was the power of the Guardian, able to defend everything precious. And finally the one on the right was the staff, with a blue, mouse shaped head. T'was the power of the mystic, capable of bringing even great structures to ruin with powerful magic.

Suddenly, an ominous voice echoed through the darkness.

'_Young child,_

_You have been chosen_

_To wield a power, greater than you can imagine._

_Choose one of the weapons,_

_To set you on your path,_

_To follow with you, for all eternity.'_

I looked at the three pedestals. I had only one choice. So it had to be good. I picked up the sword. I knew from Kingdom Hearts, that if you chose the sword, you would be stronger in attack, but your magic power would be weak. I put it down, since I magic came from your intelligence, which I took pride in. I then grabbed the shield, the power of the guardian. Those who chose this power were given superior defense and learned support skills faster. However, your offensive and defensive skills were slightly lowered, and when fighting a powerful enemy, that little bit, could mean life or death. So, I put it down. Finally, I reached for the staff. Those who chose the staff are given enhanced knowledge, and superior magic, but weaker attack. And since, most of my fights in the games involved magic, rather than basic button mashing, I chose the staff.

'_Young child,_

_You have chosen the power of the mystic._

_Now choose a power for you to give up._

_Now, Choose wisely.'_

I knew this was coming. Once you choose one of the weapons, you had to give another up, to keep a balance. This was going to be hard, seeing as I had a choice to give up power, or defense. If I chose defense, if I were to fight a powerful enemy, I might die quicker. But if I chose attack, my fights would drag out much longer, and I might not last long enough. I walked to the middle of them, and picked… the sword. Why? Well, there is some powerful magic in the universe, and strength is a highly rising stat, so, I realized that defense was more important. As I grabbed the sword, I held it into the air, and spoke. "I choose to give up the power of the warrior!" And in a flash, the sword disappeared.

As I jumped off, I felt a rumble shake underneath my feet. I spun my head quickly and I saw, that the floor was shattering. The darkness overtook me, as I fell through the down. My eyes closed, as I fell through the abyss.

After a short amount of time, I landed on the ground… sadly, I landed on my head. "Ouch…" I groaned, as I got up from the ground. I looked at the ground, and now, it was red, and instead of Sora, and company, it had Axel, of Organization XIII, a group composed of thirteen Nobodies. I looked around, and suddenly, the staff appeared in my hands. And once more, the voice echoed through the darkness.

'_You have gained_

_the power to fight._

_There will be times,_

_You will need to fight.'_

I looked behind me, and I saw a dozen or so Shadow Heartless rise from the ground.

'_Keep your Light shining,_

_And your Darkness burning.'_

'Wait, Darkness, but those who wield a Keyblade keep light close to their hearts, not Darkness. What is going on!?' I wondered as I held the staff in hand as if it were a club. "Well, no time to contemplate these things… GET READY YOU DARK BLOBS!" I shouted, at the top of my lungs, as I charged at them, getting a preemptive strike. I swung my staff with grace, as I knocked them back, doing a small amount of harm to them. They surrounded me, but I kept on knocking them back, until eventually, one evaporated in a puff. I kept my eyes on that one, and it died after five hits. _'So, five hits is the maximum they can take. So, if I hit each one other than that one, two times, it will take three more hits per Heartless. So, with eleven left, it should take an average of thirty-three swings before I can advance to the next floor…_' I thought, calculating the time for me to win the battle. Then I realized something… '_WOW! The staff is really working it's magic on me! … No pun intended…_' I thought impressed with the amount of intelligence I appear to have gained.

Eventually, after getting lost in thought, I struck them down with nothing but instinct. "Wow… my power… it's… amazing…" I said, as I stared at the staff. Something inside me changed… Not sure what, but it was growing, making me stronger, faster, smarter… and fiercer.

Suddenly, darkness engulfed the floor. "Ah, monkey fuck…" I said, paying tribute to the Angry Video Game Nerd, as I sunk into the darkness… again. Not struggling, because I knew what was going to happen, I just scratching my armpit, while singing 'Through the Fire and the Flames.' Very badly I might add…

As the darkness left, I looked around to see a translucent door, that when I tried to touch it, my hand went through. And, once more the voice echoed.

'_Young child,_

_You hold the key,_

_That will keep our worlds together._

_The Door will open,_

_When you and your friends are ready.'_

I looked at the door. '_When, my friends and I are ready… What is that supposed to mean, I have no friends…_' I thought sadly… Then I thought of something to cheer me up! I would try to see if I could guess the names of the people on the stained glass floor. I looked and I saw… Three knights, encased head to toe, in armor. One, had Dark brown hair, brown and red armor, and a very thick Keyblade, his hair looked like Xehanort's Heartless, the Final boss from the first game. The second, had hair like Roxas' but was reversed, had brown and silver armor, and a thin brown Keyblade. The third one was a girl, with short blue hair, purple/silver armor, and a blue Keyblade. I thought for a moment, and realized, that they were the Ven, Terra, and Aqua. They were the Chasers, ancient Keybladers, if not the originals.

Suddenly, a Staircase of Light appeared, leading to another platform. Now was the deciding battle in the station. Against the Darkside, a giant Shadow Heartless, which has a vague resemblance to the person it, was born from. Unlike most Heartless however, merely hitting it over and over could not defeat it… you needed to hit a certain spot many times before it fell. I walked up the stairs. Calculating the amount of time it would take. '_Let me see. One shadow Heartless took five hits to kill. If a Darkside is 50x stronger than a normal shadow in power, but because a Darkside lacks in defense, it should only take 1/5th of the intended amount of Health and Defense, for 250 hits divided by 5 equals 50. So if I can do 10 hits a minute, I can finish this in 5 minutes. However, this is only if I can hit it in that time. So, including the variables, the battle should last approximately ten minutes… that is if I survive._' Once I finished these thoughts… I was up the stairs... Damn, I got smart with the staff!

"This is it. Time to prove myself ready for a Keyblade." I told myself. "Hey, voice! No need to tell me what to do! I already know that the closer I am to the light, my Shadow grows! Just bring on the fight!" I shouted, issuing a challenge. Suddenly, a Light shone on my face. I looked at my shadow, and it began to grow, and eventually began to rise from the ground. I looked as it took form. It's hair, rather than my own shaggy mullet, it was long, stringy, and went out in every direction. It's body; arms and legs were very muscular, unlike my own, scrawny frame. And the most noticeable feature was the large heart-shaped hole in the chest, which was signifying that it was a Heartless.

It looked at me and began to attack. It started by punching me with its large fists. The speed was ever so fast. There was no I could avoid… that is, if I had a broken leg… and could only run at snail pace! The Darkside could barely move! I just walked out of the way, and its fist connected the yellow stain glass floor (which had a dragon on it by the way.) I ran back to the fist and jumped on it. I ran up the arm to the face and swung my staff at its face repeatedly, until after the tenth hit, it swung its arm to the face, in an attempt to swat me way. I jumped off before it could get that chance.

It looked at me once more, and it moved into a leg lunge position. It then put its arms to the hole in its chest, and fired orbs of Darkness at me, which followed me wherever I went. I tried to remember how to avoid this attack… "It had something to do with… its body…" I contemplated. Then I remembered that in order to avoid this attack, you had to stand by its legs. I quickly ran to the legs and hid. The balls of Darkness slammed into the legs, breaking away before they hit me. I then ran out, and it tried to punch me again. I avoided, jumped on the arm, ran to the face, and began hitting. It tried to swat me off, and I once again jumped away.

Third round. My breaths became short, and my arms sore. But I continued to fight. It placed its hand to the ground, and suddenly, tiny Shadow Heartless came out from the hand. I ran to the Heartless, and I began to beat the err… Darkness out of them… One by one, they were killed, and one by one, they came back. Once the Darkside took his hand away, I finished the last Shadow. All of a sudden, my body started to glow with a bright light, and a new power flowed through me. I believe the term for this would be… 'Level up.' The Darkside once again began to punch me, and again, I dodged, climbed the arm, and ran to the face, and began to hit it… but, surprisingly, it didn't try to swat away. After about fifteen hits, it just stood motionless.

Suddenly, it started to waver, as it's body collapsed. My staff disappearing, I jumped off the Heartless' fist before I fell off, and it crashed into the floor, it's Darkness lifting in an airy mist. And where it's body once stood was a red blade, which looked like a solid flame. Its handle was merely a golden pole, but the hand guard consisted of two dragons biting each other at the tail. I walked towards it, and grabbed it My hands burned at the touch, but eventually, the pain subsided.

'_You have conquered your Shadow._

_And you have grown into a powerful warrior._

_You may now wield your Keyblade._

_With the Heart of a dragon, a mind of a magician, and the power of a warrior,_

_You may now wield this new Keyblade._

_You are now a wielder Of the Keyblade of Fire…_

_Dragon Heart.'_

I looked at my new Weapon. I gazed at the marvelous blade, as I repeated the name to myself. "Dragon Heart…" I said. Suddenly, the floor shattered, and I was falling. The Darkness was leaving the Station of Calling, and I found myself in front of the train, facing the Heartless once more. I held my new Keyblade, and charged at them. Rather than five hits to kill them, it took only three, and their bodies were set ablaze after the third one. I looked at the blade, as it glowed a beautiful scarlet in the black of night. Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion. Darkness enveloped the city, and all the cars were being attacked by shadows. I saw the police attacking them, but the bullets did no harm to them, and the police were devoured.

Suddenly, I light shone brightly. I looked to the sky, and a pillar of Light shone in the distance. My face turned into a devious grin of excitement, and I let some words escape my lips. "So, it begins. This may be the last time I see my home, but I will never forget it. My world is doomed, and I guess, I am going to have to save. Mom… Dad… I love you. Thank you for raising me so well. Chevy, Andrew, Rhiannon, Michaela, please… stay safe…" I said… Those last four people… were my only friends. I held the Keyblade in hand, and I charged towards the light. "HERE I GO!"

**To be continued…**

**So, what did you think? Good, bad, bland? Review please and tell me what you think. I am re-uploading this, because would not let it show up, unless you searched for it specifically. So, next chapter:**

**Prolouge02: Clipped Wings Will Never Soar!**

**See you next time!**


	2. Clipped Wings Will Never Soar

Hello! I'm aware that absolutly none of you are MY fans, consdering that this is another user entirely, collabing with Gespens, but I hope you can forgive the fact.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Clipped Wings will Never Soar 

I'm not an outwardly rebellious girl. I learned martial arts about four years ago, but even then, it was Aikido. Always focus on defence. Always focused inward. You may attack, but only if you are attacked first. You may fly, but only when one tries to clip your wings. I never liked that much. One thing you should know, I have a temper. A bad one. And I love to fight, even if only with words. It has cost me a great many friends and days on end of freedom, but I love it anyways.

At school, I am reserved.

At home, I hide behind a mask.

Online, I keep a peace of sorts.

And in my dreams, I fight for the world around me.

My dreams are where I live, where I hide, and where I retreat at any given point in the day. I yearn to fight, and know it can never happen, so I dream it, and find the next best thing. The closest thing to rebellion I've ever felt was trying to convince my mom I didn't want to go to University.

A great load of luck there!

Not.

Looking in the small round mirror in my room, I try to find a way to show who I am. To romanticize myself would to describe with fondness my grey-green eyes, almond-shaped despite my status as Irish-American, my thick, short brown hair, alabaster skin, pixie-round face, and warm smile. But, no. My eyes are in flux, my hair tends to frizz, my skin is dotted with 'beauty marks' and my warm smile is marred by braces. The face would have gone well with the sinewy, petite figure of a gymnast. I, however, am nowhere near a gymnast. I am, in fact, more of a football player.

So sue me.

My Dad is a behemoth.

I made little sound as I crept down the stairs, dressed all in black (Tee, Jacks, Kitten Heels... Gimme a break, I dont own any black sneakers!) but for my white socks. I was silent, in fact. _Shinobi-iri._ The Ninjutsu art of stealth and entering. I'd be a badass Ninja. Seriously.

The night air was fresh and cool on my face as I strode down the street. I lived in a business district, so I was a stone's throw away from several small themed shops and restaurants. My favorite was a little Bubble Tea place. Okay, so Bubble Tea made me gag, but the juice was fresh.

To say I looked spooky there was an understatement. Funeral black, my only skirt, a broom-stick gypsy number, and a tee-shirt, paired with black kitten heels, made me a sight to see. And stare at. And fear. And then snigger at when you were sure I wasn't looking. Which happens a lot.

I had brought my I-Pod, and was greatly enjoying the sound of Daughtry's 'Crash' while I sipped a watermelon juice, strolling on my way home. I passed a darkened shop, and felt hands grab me. If I was any of my characters, I would've had a switchblade, or a 9mm. If I was one of my characters, I would have spun around and stabbed or shot or castrated my assailant, I would've killed them and walked away, casual, knowing I'd never be caught, knowing I'd never suffer a nightmare. At least one of them would've been smiling, licking the blood from the blade as if it were a sadistic lollipop.

But I wasn't.

So I did what I knew how to.

I took it.

I stood still while they ripped away my wallet (Suckers. Two bucks. Two fucking bucks. HA) my I-Pod, and my earrings. They didn't want me, just the few trappings that were worth anything. And, apparently, my life. Whoever it was, they grabbed the bad of my neck. I barely had the time to feel the knife on my skin before it ripped across. Before the blood was spilt.

I was left on the floor.

I was dying.

And before long, everything was black.

_

* * *

_

Blackbird 

When I woke up, the pain was suffocating. It was no longer in my throat, but my head. My hands and temples were caked with blood, but the cuts were gone.

_**You were close to death.**_

I curled up in a ball, trying not to cry.

_**You felt its cold fingers on you.**_

The pain was gone. I sat up, looking around. Still bloody. Blood, everywhere, blood. I was sitting in blackness, only a large stained glass plate supporting me. "Christ."

_**You have been chosen, child.**_

I stood, shivering.

_**You must wield this power. Master it, or all is lost.**_

The platform shook violently, and three pedestals rose. A staff, a sword, a shield.

_**Chose. The power to fight, the power to protect, the power to invoke. Be wise, child.**_

I thought long and hard. I had always wanted to fight. Always. With a deep breath, I reached out a blood-caked hand, and grasped the sword.

"I wish to fight!" I bellowed, my voice echoing. I sounded different. Like a hero, in a fantasy movie. Someone not afraid to fight. Not afraid to be strong.

_**Very well, child. Now, chose, what will you give up?**_

I closed my eyes, and thought. It wasn't a hard choice.

"I... I'm giving up my shield!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was falling, the wind whistling in my ears, my head hurting again. I crashed into another platform, and curled into a little ball. I didn't know where I was, or what was going on, only that the sword was next to me.

And I was bleeding again.

_**---**_

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night...**_

_**You're a warrior, now.**_

I sat up, and saw drops of tar, forming in the air. Air? Huh? They formed, and I gulped. I was supposed to fight THOSE?

_**Take these broken wings and learn to fly...**_

_**Take up your blade, and fight.**_

It was a struggle to stand and lift the sword, but I did.

_**All your life...**_

_**Learn.**_

I swung it. At that moment, I lost myself. I didn't know what was going on, or why I was still alive, only that I was fighting. My sword knew my touch, I was sure of it, somehow. It was mine.

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arrive...**_

Soon, the heartless were gone. I didn't know why, and I wanted to, desperately. I fell again, and it was starting to piss me off. _Heartless_. Jeez, they DID look like Heartless. I didn't know much about kingdom hearts, but I knew that those things were fucked up, and unless I wanted to end up one, I needed to keep fighting.

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night.**_

_Alright, Chickadee. You need to calm down, and get your bearings. You've lost blood, you're scared, but this is happening, and it will keep happening. __Naginata, __Bōryaku_, _Intonjutsu_, _Taijutsu_, you don't have those. I was insane. Obviously. Definitely. It was further proven by the translucent door that had sprung up before me.

_**Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see.**_

To walk through, was to fall again. To stay was to die. I had to walk. I had to keep going. It was instinct, and though I hated the thought, my feet guided themselves. Before I knew what was happening, I was on another plate. I could only wait for the next onslaught, and it was not slow in coming. I watched as my shadow pulsed, and grew.

"Oh, BUGGER!"

_**All your Life...**_

"FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckBUGGER!" I ducked out of the way as it barrelled towards me, and lost grip on my sword. My head hit the plate, and stars danced in front of my eyes.

"I'm so fucking dead." I groaned, rolling over and reaching for the sword. The battle was deadly, ferocious, epic... Not. It consisted of my running, panting, stabbing, and trying to dodge the great Shadow beastie. When it went the way of the heartless, I collapsed.

"I should've just DIED!"

_**You were only waiting, for this moment, to be free.**_

My sword dropped from my weary hand, yet again, and I closed my eyes.

_Please, god, if you exist, wake me up. This is too much._

_**You faced yourself.**_

"Shut the fuck up!" I bellowed, my eyes still closed.

_**You won.**_

"Did I tell you to shut up?"

_**You're ready to wield your Keyblade. **_

"I'm not a video game character. I'm human! Get lost!"

_**With the strength of a Warrior, the Valour of a Knight, and the Impulsive Instincts of a Child.**_

I covered my ears, but it was no use.

_**Soar**_

I opened one eye, looking around suspiciously.

_**Child of Wind. **_

I lowered my arms.

_**Stand and Fight!**_

It was Lestat, rising re-born. Drawn up as if by a thread, I stood, blood dribbling down my scalp and the corner of my mouth. Blood. I was dying, even as I stood. To stay would be suicide; to go ahead would be to face the unknown. Well, what was left to lose? I walked toward the Keyblade, almost spellbound by its appearance. Huge, almost as tall as I was. Glowing green. Razor sharp prongs sticking out. With a deep breath, I grasped the hilt. It was frightfully cold, but I held on.

I still wish I hadn't.

* * *

When I found myself back on the street, the city was different. No, nothing had changed structurally, but the people... It was only then that I saw the Heartless, and the people. Where were the cops, damn it? Leave it them that this is the last place to receive aid.

Assholes.

I lofted the huge blade, finding it as light as air, and took off. I wasn't going to stand by. This was my _home_ they were attacking! I didn't fix any targets, I ran and slashed and hoped I was buying time. Bloodlust and impulse.

Why was _I_ picked for something like this? The city resonated with the eerie howling of wind for a moment, as light flooded my vision. It was a miracle I wasn't blinded.

"Go into the light..." I whispered, spraying blood on the pavement before me.

"Well, fuck it."

My last words, before breaking into a sprint.

They seemed appropriate.


End file.
